Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and a computer product.
Description of Related Art
In the era of smart phone, due to the contact and communication functionality of the mobile phones, mobile phones with mega-pixel cameras play an important role in certain social phenomenon and human behaviors.
If a camera phone or a digital camera is used in connection with a recently-developed portable printer, the consumers, no matter where they are, may, as desired, instantly transmit the photographs stored in the mobile phone to the portable printer so as to print the photograph in real-time.
In view of the mobile digital life prompted by the smart mobile devices, as well as the busy and dull characteristics of modern life, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a suitable solution to offer versatile and innovative entertaining functionalities of the image. In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the related art for further improvement however, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a suitable solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide means for creating a more interesting and versatile image entertainment life.